In general, an operation of decommissioning nuclear facilities is performed in an environment of high radioactivity and high level of difficulty, so it is important to secure work safety. Also, in order to ensure safety of an operator who decommissions nuclear facilities, the decommissioning operation should be completed more safely and more promptly.
The decommissioning operation may include multiple tasks. Also, multiple operators may carry out such tasks sequentially or simultaneously. However, the tasks may have complicated associations. Thus, although multiple operators carry out multiple tasks, every task cannot be carried out simultaneously and the multiple tasks may be required to be carried out according to the order based associations between the tasks.
Meanwhile, optimal values of the tasks to be carried out simultaneously, the order of the tasks to be carried out based on associations, the number of required operators, and the like, may be determined through multiple experiments. That is, regarding the same decommissioning operation, results of the same decommissioning operation are measured by changing the number of operators, the task progress order, and the like, and an optimal number of operators required for the corresponding operation, an optimal task progress order, and the like, may be determined according to the measurement results.
However, the nuclear facilities have a high risk of exposure due to high radioactivity. Thus, it is difficult to carry out multiple experiments in the actual decommissioning operation site with the optimal number of operators in the optimal progress orders. Thus, a method for determining an optimal number of operators regarding a specific decommissioning operation, an optimal task progress order, that is, an operation course, even without carrying out multiple experiments on the current actual site, has been actively studied.